


On one of your tears I swear to stay...[fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150106013617667304.jpg)


	2. update

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170827092527807949.jpg.html)


End file.
